Kenshiro VS Akuma
Kenshiro vs Akuma is a What-If? Death Battle and follow up to Kenshiro vs Jonathan and Ryu VS Kenshiro. Description Fist of the North Star vs Street Fighter! Two Masters of Special, Deadly and Feared Techniques! Hokuto Shin Ken/100 Crack Fist vs The Raging Demon! Kenshiro vs akuma.jpg Kenshiro vs akuma by mythkirby2-d882sb3.png Kenshiro vs akuma by gokuvssuperman117-d8niwt2.png Kenshiro vs akuma by hakuxtemari-d7nfbss.jpg Ken vs Aku.jpg kenshiro_vs_akuma_by_hakuxtemari-d89fm6c.jpg Interlude Wiz: Special techniques and styles, they are used every where. In film-making, writing & other arts, sports and prominently fighting. '''Boomstick: But no special technique comes close to be as feared and deadly as these two! Kenshiro's Hokuto Shin Ken, a pressure point technique that can kill anyone in just one punch! Wiz: And Akuma's Raging Demon, a technique that even defeated M. Bison's Psycho Power. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win, a Death Battle. Polls Who Will You Be Rooting For? Kenshiro Akuma Who Do You Think Will Win? 100-CRACK FIST! YOU ARE ALREADY DEAD! I WILL TEACH YOU THE MEANING OF PAIN! Who Do You Think Should Win? Kenshiro Should Win Akuma Should Win Do You Agree With the Outcome? Hell Yeah! What? NO! Kenshiro (Cue Ai wo torimodose) Wiz: Kenshiro is the Fist of the North Star, The Man with the Seven Scars, The Savior of the Century's End and the 64th Successor of ''Hokuto Shinken chosen by his master and adopted father: Ryuken. However this didn't really sit well with Kenshiro's adopted brothers Jagi and Raoh who killed Ryuken. And then suddenly the world turned into post-apocalypse wasteland. '''Boomstick: In this new wasteland, Raoh became a self-proclaimed king along side his lackey Jagi, Kenshiro's fiancee Yuria got kidnapped by some asshole from a rival school and beat the shit out of Kenshiro giving him scars on his chest and left him for dead. Wiz: That wasn't a great idea as Kenshiro unleashed a fury of fists of rage. And also for the fact that Kenshiro is superhuman. Kenshiro's senses are above the average humans: He can hear a whisper 2 km (1 mile) away, can see the aura of any living creature in pitch black darkness, sense a smell as good as a bloodhound, and his taste is sensitive enough to detect poisons. Boomstick: Kenshiro weighs in at 100 kg (220 lbs) and 185 cm (6'1") and can move 100 m (328 ft) in 9 seconds just in steps. Kenshiro can connect 50 punches in three seconds while performing the Hundred Crack Fist, he can intercept a quick arrow the moment it is shot and can repel the bullet of a small caliber gun when its strained with his muscles! This man is fucking the Shonen Jump equivalent of Chuck Norris! Wiz: Other aspects of his physique are unknown or unmeasurable such as his grip, arm & back strength, and walking ability. However, we do also know that he can jump 9 m (29 feet) in a single step, split a rock with 5 m (16 ft) thickness in half with a single punch and can send a 200 kg (440 lbs) man flying 25 m (82 ft) into the air with a single kick. Boomstick: But Kenshiro also has an insane knack for survivor skills: Kenshiro apparently can dive for 53 minutes, resist poisons five times the dose of Potassium Cyanide, can remain strong for three months without eating and can spend an entire week without sleeping! I take it back. This man must be the second coming of Jesus I swear, I mean have you seen him with a beard? He's like Bruce Lee, Chuck Norris, and Jesus all rolled up into one big muscular masculine burrito! Wiz: Kenshiro is known for beating countless enemies with just his fists. Like Taskmaster he can remember and copy any martial arts he sees and use it against his opponents. Kenshiro is capable of walking through a falling building and breaking it in half, destroying a tank with ease (with pressure point attacks, implying machines have pressure points), walking through lava, etc. Boomstick: Wait what?! Holy shit he really is Bruce Lee, Chuck Norris and Jesus all in one. But wait there's more! He stopped 500 kg (1102 lbs) of force with just his two index fingers, middle fingers, and thumbs.Threw a spear over a large distance (around over a couple miles away) that pinned a man against a wall. -While he was badly beaten, weakened by the sight of the star of death, and had his air in short supply, Kenshiro still pressed on. Stopped Hyoh's fist, which could land 1,109 hits in an instant. Can fight legions of giants, trained warriors, barbarians, etc. without getting so much as a scratch. Was able to keep up with Han's movements, which couldn't be seen by others and are so fast that they are said to be mere gusts of wind. (NOTE: More lists of feats can be found in the first Reference listed) Wiz: Aside from all of these insane feats, Kenshiro's greatest technique is the ultimate Hokuto Shinken technique: Musou Tensei in which Kenshiro essentially enters a state of nothingness becoming intangible to all physical attacks. Later, he also gained an afterimage so fast that it countered a martial art that can predict muscle movement, nearly collapsed an underground cavern with one flurry of punches, and destroyed an entire row of stone pillars after hitting a single pillar with a punch. Boomstick: Is a man of legend, but can the Fist of the North Star take on the Raging Demon? Akuma (NOTE: Due to votes and canon, Shin Akuma is being used) (Cue Akuma's Theme) Wiz: Gouki, also known as Akuma, was the younger brother of Gouken the adopted father of Ryu and master to Ryu and Ken. Though these two were close at a young age they soon began to hate one another. Boomstick: Akuma and Gouken both learned their martial arts from a man named Goutetsu who taught them two life-threatening martial arts. One had no known name and incorporated Karate, Judo, and Kempo. The other literally translated to INSTANT HELL MURDER. Wiz: That was Shun Goku Satsu. And soon after learning with their master their dispute had arose within the question of what their techniques are truly for and how to master it. Boomstick: Akuma being the bad-ass he is thought that violence and destruction was the answer. Though can you blame the guy? I mean its name literally means INSTANT HELL MURDER! Though his brother completely disagreed. Akuma eventually began using the Instant Hell Murder which also became known as the beauty that is the Raging Demon or Flash Prison Murder. ' Wiz: The ''Raging Demon is a technique involving countless strikes in the blink of an eye and is fueled by the users evil fighting aura. This is actually similar to Matoki no Aura and Manju Maon Ken (Ten-Thousand Hand Demon Sound Fist) from Fist of the North Star. 'Boomstick: Though Akuma has another form of the Raging Demon: ''The Wrath of the Raging Demon which he uses as his first Ultra Combo in SFIV. Oh and eventually Akuma went to visit his master to fight him in a death match to see if he surpasses him and won. ' Wiz: Once after testing Ryu's strength, Akuma struck the ground with his ''Kongou Kokuretsuzan causing it to shatter the island they were fighting on. Another time Akuma went underwater lasting for long extended periods of time and even withstood the deep massive pressure levels and during this demolished the massive ruins of a modern liner ship. 'Boomstick: Akuma can also utilize two deadly Hadokens: The ''Gou Hadoken. the powerful blast with precision control. And the Shinku-Hadoken, the giant fireball of death! Like Ryu and Ken he can do the Shoryuken and a swift multiple hit hurricane kick. However, unlike them he also has a teleport ability and the Hyak...ki...shu! A move that literally means Hundred Demons Assault/Demon Flip. ' ''Akuma: "I AM AKUMA, AND I WILL TEACH YOU THE MEANING OF PAIN!" Wiz: Akuma is not one you'd want to meet any where, as he really s like a demon. Well all right our combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEADLY MARTIAL ARTS DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle *Pre-Fight* A cloaked man walks aimlessly in a wasteland. As he continues walking he sees a bunch pieces of land that seemed like a rather shattered island. As the cloaked man looked around he sees another cloaked man with what looks to be tribal or meditation beads around his neck. As the first cloaked man approaches the other cloaked man suddenly begins to speak up. ???: "You, I can sense you are a stone-faced man with the heart and soul of a warrior! Now prove my senses are correct, I hate to be disappointed. I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of pain!" The first cloaked man takes off his cloak. Akuma catches a glimpse of the first cloaked man's scar. Akuma: "Hmmph, I believe you sensed my aura to is that correct? The dark aura of the Raging Demon!" Kenshiro: "Raging Demon? Never heard of it. What style is that? By the way my name is Ken, Kenshiro." Akuma: "It's Shun Goku Satsu and for you my possibly non-Japanese speaking friend it means-" Kenshiro: "Instant Hell Murder got it." Akuma: *slightly shocked/surprised* "What did you say your name was? Kenshiro? What style do you use? Doesn't matter I will defeat you regardless." *goes into a stance* Kenshiro: "Let me show you then." *goes into a stance as well* *FIGHT!* ' '(Cue SF4 - Theme) (Cue SFxT - Boss Akuma's Theme) (Cue FotNS OST - Combat) ' '(Cue SSFTII OST - Shin Akuma) (Cue FotNS:KR OST - Assassins) ' '(Cue FotNS:KR OST - Ai wo Torimodose) *K.O!* Results Trivia References * http://gokuvssuperman117.deviantart.com/art/You-are-Shocked-Kenshiro-enters-Death-Battle-512471243 * http://deathbattle.wikia.com/wiki/Akuma_VS_Shang_Tsung#Akuma * http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Akuma Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Derpurple Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Hero vs. Anti-hero Themed Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies